Feu et glace
by Edwilya
Summary: Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy. L'histoire d'un amour fou. L'histoire de leur vie.
1. Naissance

_Le feu et la glace se rencontrèrent bien avant d'avoir vu la lumière du jour par eux-même._

M-3. Royaume-Uni, aux environs de Londres.

Une brune, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'ordinaire et le ventre arrondi poussa précipitamment la porte de la maternité. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être en retard. Pourtant, c'est bien ce qui lui arrivait. A cet instant, elle maudit son mari pour avoir passé une heure à chercher les clés de leur voiture, alors qu'elle étaient tout bonnement sur le meuble de l'entrée. Quel tête en l'air celui-là !

Bon, il s'agissait à présent de gravir cinq étages, traverser trois couloirs pour espérer arriver au cours de préparation à l'accouchement avec un retard à peu près acceptable. Elle avait choisi un hôpital moldu, car elle avait était surprise d'apprendre qu'en accouchement, les médicomages possédaient des méthodes plutôt archaïque, ausssi avait-elle préféré se confier aux mains de la science moldue, pour cette fois-ci.

L'ascenseur clignotait dans son esprit, comme un appel charmeur, mais d'un seul coup d'oeil, elle comprit que le temps qu'il se libère, elle pourrait tout aussi bien descendre et remonter trois fois les huits étages à pieds. Aussi, c'est avec une volonté de fer qu'elle attaqua les escaliers, une marche après l'autre.

Ouf, sept minutes, c'était plus que respectable pour un retard, songea t-elle en poussant la porte de la salle.

-Ah ! Hermione, nous t'attendions, on allait commencer... installe-toi là-bas à gauche, la salua Katia, la prof.

Tout en rendant des sourires aux autres femmes enceintes, elle prit place et le cours commença.

Depuis son premier cours, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec une jeune femme blonde, d'une beauté presque irréelle. Elles papotaient toutes les deux pendant des heures après leur cours, s'échangeant des astuces. Elles avaient même fait les magasins pour trouver des vêtements pour leurs futurs enfants.

-Tu sais, Hermione, j'aimerais bien t'inviter à prendre le thé chez moi, un de ces quatre... proposa alors sa nouvelle amie.

-Avec plaisir, dis-moi quel jour t'arrange, je me débrouillerai. De toute façon, mon patron ne me donne plus beaucoup de boulot, vu l'état dans lequel je suis, répondit Hermione, tout en désignant son ventre qui était désormais plus qu'arrondi.

-Oh, comme tu veux, que dis-tu de jeudi prochain ? S'enquit la blonde.

-Parfait, donnes-moi juste ton adresse... rappela Hermione.

-Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai que sans, ça va être difficile. Alors, c'est tout près d'ici, à Greenham. C'est un village minuscule, quand tu arrives, tu prends la première à gauche, et c'est sur Bodega Street, le n°17, dicta son amie.

Hermione s'empressa de noter l'adresse dans son carnet, dit au revoir à son amie, et marcha le plus rapidement qu'elle put vers la voiture où l'attendait son mari qui commençait à s'impatientait.

Une boite aux lettres rouge criard ressortait du mur. Une jeune femme brune s'approcha, afin de vérifier qu'elle était bien à la bonne adresse. Astoria Greengr... Elle ne prit même pas la peine de continuer, et rassurée de l'endroit appuya fermement sur la sonnette. Une minute plus tard, son amie parcourait le chemin dallé qui allait de la maison au portail. Elle lui ouvrit et un sourire éclaira son visage.

-Je vois que tu as trouvé la maison, dit-elle tout en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

-Oui, c'était plutôt facile, en fait, concéda son amie.

Elles pénétrèrent dans la maison, et s'installèrent autour du thé. Leur conversation dériva, sur toutes sortes de choses facilement imaginables quand on réuni deux femmes enceintes. Sexe de l'enfant, couleur des murs de la chambre... le sujet était inépuisable.

-On se voit au prochain cours, alors ?

-Oui, j'y serais, à bientôt, Astoria.

-A bientôt, Hermione.

Jour J. Maternité de Newburry.

Toutes les souffrances endurées durant les dernières heures lui paraissaient bien dérisoires, comparées au bonheur de câliner sa fille. Une tête rousse, comme son père. Ça n'avait pas raté, se disait Hermione. Et Ron était tout fier de la transmission de son patrimoine génétique. Une Weasley de plus, et une vraie ! Ginny était passé les voir pour les féliciter, et s'était également extasié sur la couleur de cheveux de sa nièce.

-Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? leur avait-elle demandé.

-Rose, avaient-ils répondu dans un même souffle.

-C'est joli, vous avez mon accord, les avait-elle approuvés.

-Saches, Ginevra Weasley, que ton avis n'entrait pas en considération, mais puisque ça te convient tout va bien, lui avait rétorqué son frère.

Ron était en admiration devant sa fille, prenant un air béat chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur elle. C'était Rose Weasley. Sa fille. Et il l'adorait. Plus que tout.

Quelques jours plus tôt. Trois heures et demi du matin. Un cri retentit. Astoria Greengrass vient de donner la vie. Son fils Scorpius repose sur son ventre. Une tête blonde. Comme son père. Un ange.

Astoria est heureuse. Plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.

_La glace avait précédé le feu dans l'ordre de l'arrivée. La partie n'était pas encore gagnée._


	2. Mariage

_Feu et Glace, bonne entente ?_

Quatre ans plus tard. Royaume-Uni, Heads Hills, maison des Weasley-Granger.

Deux jeunes femmes discutaient, sur la terrasse l'une d'entre elles tenait un enfant dans ses bras, et lui caressait le haut du crâne par mouvements circulaires pour apaiser ses pleurs.

-Dis, donc, il braille le petit dernier, fit remarquer la blonde.

-Oui, il est beaucoup plus bruyant que Rose, ça c'est sûr. Je me demande de qui il tire..., lui répondit l'autre.

-Oh, de son père sûrement.

-Peut-être bien, faudra que je demande à Mrs Weasley.

-Oh, au fait puisqu'on parle d'elle, tu lui diras merci de ma part pour son invitation dimanche dernier, je me suis beaucoup amusée, et Scorpius aussi, demanda la blonde.

-Je lui dirais, sans faute, ça lui fera plaisir, lui promit l'autre.

Au même instant, quelques pièces plus loin. Dans la cuisine, plus exactement. Deux enfants jouaient. L'un d'eux était blond. D'un blond à faire pâlir un norvégien. Un blond inoubliable. Avec lui une rouquine. Les cheveux courts, bouclés, tressés çà et là. Des cheveux enflammés qui encadraient son visage décidé.

-Scorp', t'avais promis tu m'attrapait la boite de bonbons, j'suis trop petite, moi, protestai la fillette.

-Si Mione, elle me voit ? S'inquiéta l'ange blond.

-Elle te verra pas, elle papote avec Astoria, allez, s'te plait. Pour moi, continua t-elle tout en appuyant ses paroles d'un regard charmeur.

-Roh ! C'est bien pa'ce que c'est toi, Rosie ! accepta finalement le petit.

-Je sais, répondit-elle simplement. Tu veux que je t'aide ? proposa t-elle, voyant qu'il peinait à grimper sur la chaise.

-Non, c'est bon, me débrouille... ronchonna l'ange blond, avec tout la fierté que peut avoir un gamin de quatre ans.

Au prix de multiples contorsions et sautillements, il mit enfin la main sur le trésor convoité et descendit de son perchoir.

-Choisi, c'lui que tu veux, proposa t-il galamment, tu préfères quelle couleur ?

-Les rouges ! affirma la rouquine, c'est les meilleurs.

-T'as raison, me demande pourquoi y font pas des boites qu'avec des oursons rouges, réfléchit Scorpius.

-Bonne question... faudrai leur proposer à ceux-là qui font les bonbons, approuva Rose, comme ça on aurait plein d'argent.

-J'aurais plein d'argent, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée, se vanta le blond, avant d'ajouter devant le regard ronchon de son amie, remarque, si on se marie, je pourrais partager mon argent avec toi, tu sais.

-Oh, oui, tu sais Scorp', j'vois déjà ma robe, rêva la petite. Dis Scorp', on se mariera, hein ?

-Promis, Rosie.

Deux petites mains potelées se rencontrèrent au milieu des bonbons. Et un sourire éclaira leur deux visages. Un sourire d'enfant.

Un an plus tard. Royaume-Uni, Devon, le Terrier, mariage de Georges et Angelina.

Des dizaines de tables d'un blanc immaculé, remplies de nourriture s'alignaient sur des centaines de mètres. Les adultes dansaient, papotaient, souriaient. Les enfants jouaient, rigolaient, s'amusaient. Tous ? Non, si l'on eut regardé sous une des tables, on aurait pu voir deux petits, en pleine réfléxion philosophique.

-Georges, c'est ton cousin comment ? demandait le blondinet.

-Ben, Georges, c'est le frère à mon père, je sais plus comment ça se dit... lui expliqua la rouquine

-C'est ton cousin germain, alors, énonça Scorpius, tout fier de savoir quelque chose que Rose ignorait, en tout cas il est super drôle, pour quelqu'un qui fête son mariage... continua t-il.

-Ben, tu voudrais qu'il fasse la tête ? Le mariage, c'est le plus beau jour de la vie, non ? C'est normal qu'il soit heureux ! s'exclama Rose.

-Ben, à l'anniversaire d'un cousin, eh ben, il était super stressé, mais il était heureux, ça empêche pas, j'disais juste que Georges, il était heureux et drôle, tu vois ?

-Ouais... dit la rouquine, , Scorp', tu crois que notre mariage, il sera aussi beau ? continua t-elle.

Mais le petit était déjà sorti de sous la nappe, et courait après une petite brune, haute comme trois pommes. Folle de rage, Rose Weasley sortit de leur cachette et s'époumonna.

-Scorpius Hypérion Greengrass, j'étais en train de te parler ! explosa t-elle.

Voyant que ces paroles n'avaient aucun effet sur le blondinet qui s'obstinait à courir avec la brunette, Rose s'approcha d'eux d'un pas décidé et lui attrapa le bras, le maintenant près d'elle.

-Tu vas lâcher ma cousine, oui ?

-C'est ta cousine ? rigola le petit, j'pouvais pas savoir, elle est brune...

Cette fois les joues de Rose prirent la même teinte que ses cheveux et elle jeta un vague regard à sa cousine. Haute comme trois pommes, Lily Potter, qui totalisait à peine deux printemps les regardait, et écoutait attentivement leur conversation. Rose ne put s'empêcher de l'envier. Elle possédaient des cheveux bruns et lisses qui retombaient dans son dos avec grâce. Elle était une des rares chanceuses qui possédait le sang Weasley sans pour autant avoir hérité des cheveux roux qui y étaient associés.

Et ses grands yeux verts n'exprimaient que douceur et curiosité. Sans trop savoir vraiment pourquoi, Rose ne l'aimait pas. Trop belle, trop gentille, trop mignonne. Trop tout, en fait. Elle tira Scorpius vers l'autre partie du jardin, plantant là la petite brune.

-Viens Scorp', y z'ont mis de la musique.

-Tu sais, c'était pas la peine de me tirer, comme t'as fait, lui dit alors Scorpius, une fois éloigné de Lily, je m'amusais juste avec elle.

-Je sais, désolée, c'est juste que j'étais en train de te parler et toi, tu disparais.. ça m'a énervé.

-Oui, désolé, au fait qu'est-ce que tu me demandait ? demanda innocemment l'ange blond.

-Je sais plus, mentit Rose.

Autour d'eux, les invités dansaient au rythme des chansons qui passaient. Georges et Angelina étaient heureux. Leur visage étant bloqué en mode sourire depuis le matin. C'était un mariage parfait, comme tout le monde en rêve.

-Oui, Rosie, notre mariage sera aussi beau, même plus, lâcha alors Scorpius sans prévenir, quelques temps plus tard.

Rose ne répondit rien, mais ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire. Evidemment, qu'il avait entendu. Il la faisait juste attendre. Du Scorpius tout craché. Une main pâle chercha celle de son amie. L'ayant trouver, elles ne se quittèrent plus.

_La glace avait apprivoisé le feu, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait._


End file.
